


Comfort

by Aparecium612



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aparecium612/pseuds/Aparecium612
Summary: It was dangerous, but you had hunters with you. The mission still went horribly wrong.  It was hard for it not to when Ardyn wanted to play—and worse when he wanted to play with you. You had survived all of that, but how do you survive the aftermath when you dream about it every night? TW: implied torture, implied rape. Angst ending with some soft lovemaking with our favorite Strategist.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost certainly a very unrealistic representation of recovery post-trauma. Please excuse those elements! I didn't put any archive warnings because everything is implied, but please note there is implied past torture and rape.

_“No—STOP!”_

_Dark tendrils wrapped around your wrists, pulling your arms behind you and binding them tight. You would have fallen over from the sudden shift in your center of gravity if it hadn’t been for the arm snaking around your waist, pulling you against a firm chest._

_You felt lips descend to your ear and shaggy locks brush against your neck._

_Another arm swept down the front of your body slowly, over your breasts, over your stomach, and lower still, and you whimpered._

_“Look at how you’re trembling. So beautiful,” said the voice in your ear, the vowels dragged out and dripped with dark seduction._

_You clenched your eyes shut and your body tensed as a hand slipped underneath your shirt, stroking the skin of your lower torso._

_“Are you nervous? Would it be better if perhaps it was the voice of your lover? I do know him, you know.”_

_The voice changed. His hand slipped out of your shirt to make an ascent, and then he was gripping your neck, not quite choking you but making clear who had the powder in this exchange._

_“Darling, will you be a good girl? I promise not to hurt you too much. I cannot promise that if you struggle.”_

_It was Ignis’s voice. Though gone was the warmth and love that always carried with his words. But this cold imitation was enough to set the illusion, making you feel as though it was really him behind you._

_You choked on a sob. You felt more dark tendrils move over your skin. One pulled your hair back hard, making you cry out at the pain while you felt another against your inner thigh, its insistent pressure a reminder of danger in which you were firmly entrenched._  

_You knew what was about to happen and a tear ran down your cheek in fear at the inevitable future that lay ahead._

_“Oh, kitten, if this is all that takes for you to cry, I can’t wait to find out how fast I can break you.”_

_Ignis had only ever called you that during your intimate moments—moments that had been filled with pleasure, laughter, love, and safety as you had lain comfortably ensconced within the safety of his arms._

_This defilement of his voice repulsed you._

_“Don’t—don’t use his voice,” you gasped._

_“If you insist. Maybe you really want this from_ **_me_ ** _.” The voice had changed again._

_“Ardyn—” you gasped out, struggling against the bonds and his hand wrapping tighter around your neck._

_“I’m glad you’ll know whose name to scream tonight. But it’s ‘your majesty.’”_

_You struggled anew, but this time felt a different pain blossoming along your wrist._

It was enough to cut through the nightmare.

_—_

You bolted upright with a gasp, the pain in your wrist a dull throb from where you had hit it against your bed frame.You were breathing hard, hair and shirt—Ignis’s shirt for that matter—plastered against you with cold sweat.

You turned your head as the night lamp turned on and predictably locked eyes with Ignis looking at you with so much concern that you wanted to say something— _anything_ —to ease his worries; but you could do nothing but gasp for breath, still feeling the hand heavy against your throat.

“Ig—” you gave an undignified broken sob as you reached for him.

You were immediately pulled into the comfort and safety of his warm body. Arms wrapped securely around you as you sobbed into his neck, tears rapidly soaking his night shirt. He let you cry until the tears had dried, arms almost just a little too tight holding you to him, and only when your sobs had quieted did he loosen his embrace so he could gently run his hand up and down your back in soothing circles. He still kept you close against his chest, and you let the warmth of his body ease into your chilled one.

“I had a nightmare,” you said, voice hoarse from crying, into his neck.

— 

It had been months since Ardyn had accosted you on what was supposed to be a medical mission by disguising himself as an injured victim of a rogue Nagarani that had found its way outside the gates on Insomnia. There had only been junior hunters into your group for protection against low level daemons as the area had been extensively cleared by a team led by Cor the Immortal. Still, because the location was closer to Insomnia where the false king sat on his throne than your usual missions, Cor had insisted that you take more than one hunter.

You had been examining a hurt woman lying somewhat away from the others when you had heard the shout from one of the junior hunters. By the time you looked up, there was a spear through his chest. The woman under you disintegrated.It had been a trap. The junior hunters and the other medics were killed only after they had begged for their lives, and then you had been alone.

He had known you. Or, rather, he had known your affiliation.

“Surely the Royal Advisor wouldn’t send the apple of his eye out alone by herself.” 

He had sauntered towards you, his gait and words marked by a casual nature that were betrayed by the anger in his eyes you could see simmering just below the surface.

“This is a dangerous territory for a young woman such as yourself. How fortunate for you that I can be of assistance.”

You had tried to take a step back, but he had warped and you were suddenly staring into amber eyes with your own terrified face reflected back within their depths.

—

You could still feel the phantom restraints around your wrists and along your legs.You could feel your chest tighten in panic again, but Ignis’s voice cut through the air before your mind took you back.

“I’m here.”

His voice was soft and comforting. Ignis bent to kiss your cheek gently, and that made your eyes well up again.

“He used your voice,” you whispered against his neck.

His hand on your back stilled for a second.You had never talked about what had happened before he had arrived with Cor, Gladio, and Prompto. The missions they took together were few and far in-between, and they had never taken one with Cor since Noct had disappeared, but you had been fortunate all of them had been on hand.

The others never saw you, but Ignis had. He still remembered the blood and torn clothing before he had wrapped you in his Kingsglaive jacket and given you elixir after elixir in utter panic as the others had dealt with Ardyn until he became bored. 

Rage still tightened his body when he thought of you that night, but he tamped down the feeling for your sake. He only pulled you more comfortably against him, curving himself around you, trying to protect you against the world and the daemons that prowled within it, but knowing that he could never protect you from the demons within your own mind.

For the first few weeks after your return, you flinched whenever he touched you. It took weeks until the feel of his arms stopped feeling like a cage. It had taken even longer until you could have him in the same bed as you.Your recovery was slow, and Ignis was patient. He was able to hold you now, but neither of you had attempted further intimacy.

“He called me ‘darling,’ and ‘kitten,’ and it sounded just like you, but it wasn’t.” Your voice hitched as you recounted the night and hands fisted his t-shirt.“Because you would never hurt me, would you?”

Your words served as an impetus for Ignis as he pulled away to slide his hands up to your cheeks. His heart broke at the fresh tears that fell from your eyes.

“No,” he said with tender gravity, kissing away the tears and placing a lingering kiss against your quivering lips. “I would never hurt you.”

He rested his forehead against yours. “What can I do?”

Your voice came as a hush. “Love me." 

He stirred with hesitation for the first time and tried to pull away, but you brought up your own hands to cover his.

“I am unsure if it is too soon.” He left out the “darling.”

You shook your head. “You’re nothing like him,” you said, your hands dropping to his chest so you could ground yourself against the feel of his heart beating beneath your fingertips.“I just want to remember how beautiful it is with you.” 

A moment of silence.

A chaste kiss against your lips. 

“Will you stop me if it becomes too much?”

“Yes.”

And then he was kissing you, gently easing you back against your pillow, rolling to cover you with his body. You had worried that it would feel like a cage, but it felt like protection as you felt his heart beat faster underneath your hand.

He pulled away only to recapture your lips over and over as if he couldn’t get enough even as his hands parted your shirt slowly. You felt his devotion in his touch as his hands mapped out your curves, running along healing scars with such care that you gasped in a swell of emotion.Lips gently traced along your jaw, following down the curve of your neck, over the swell of your breasts, following the rise and fall of your ribs.You clenched your eyes closed as hands wrapped around your hips and slid over the curve of your ass, sliding your panties down.

He was slow, patient, taking his time to unravel every part of you, inside and out. There were lingering kisses on skin that made you squirm and writhe, and soft and firm touches that made you arch into them with soft, panting breaths and moans. By the time he took to make his way down your body, you were gone—dazed and pliant. 

With a soft lingering kiss over your navel, Ignis rose.

“Look at me.” 

You let your eyelids relax and opened your eyes slowly, chest heaving. He was kneeling between your legs, dirty blond hair falling into his eyes and looking at you splayed before him with nothing but love. 

You watched him lift his plain t-shirt off, uncovering a toned body with scars. You matched him now, with scars imprinted on you by the same person who had given him his.He slipped his sweats down and you felt your breath quicken as his body was revealed to you.He settled over you with grace only Ignis ever had and brushed your lower lip with his thumb.

“Don’t forget your promise.”

“I won’t." 

He kissed you again, and you felt his hand descend into the pool of your arousal. His lips mapped over the surfaces of your face, and his teeth and tongue found your favorite places on your neck.

“Ig—Igniiiiiis.”You couldn’t help groaning as he teased you, fingers dipping into you with the ease and precision he had long mastered.

His lips teased you along your body, flicking across sensitive areas he had long since discovered. You arched off the bed when he curved his fingers just right, your own fingers flying into his hair. You felt him smile against your skin before he rose, a groan falling from your lips as his fingers withdrew.

“Tease,” you whispered hoarsely.

His kissed your cheek. “Only ever for you.”

He settled between your legs fully, and you took a sharp breath in at the first feel of him against you.

Your arms came around him as his shoulders cocooned you and you gasped as he guided himself to breach the entrance. Your eyes clenched shut as your mind, unbidden, flashed back to all those months ago.Your body tightened and you felt the slight sharpness of pain below in response as he tried to advance.

Immediately Ignis moved back and the burn disappeared.

You opened your eyes, letting your body relax to look at Ignis watching you with concern though he was trying his best to cover it up with a reassuring smile.

“We can try again later,” he murmured, thumb brushing your cheek.

You shook your head. “Just once more?”

You could see Ignis deliberate the options in his mind, but he nodded as he lowered his body towards yours once more.Your eyes fluttered shut again, but then you felt him pause and felt a lingering kiss on your eyelid. 

“Eyes on me, love.”

You obeyed, focusing your vision on him, letting the seafoam depths ground you in the moment. He kept his gaze on yours, forehead only dropping to yours as he pushed into you with a groan.You relaxed this time. It was just Ignis—Ignis would never hurt you. 

You gasped and tried to not let your eyes close at the feeling over him filling you again after so long. He was so slow, so careful that you would have cried had his gaze not kept you so grounded. 

He kept his forehead on yours, his harsh breath against your lips and muscles tense as he kept his body still, not moving until you were sure.

You let your body stretch and accommodate him, and when that familiar ache only he could ever sate strummed through your body, you arched against him.

“Ignis, I’m okay.” 

His hands laced with yours besides your head and then he was moving, slowly at first. His gaze was unfocused in pleasure, but he never dropped it from yours. He knew what you liked, and every thrust was angled to brush the peak of your sex, and you couldn’t help gasping his name like a perverse prayer.You had missed the way he could so easily unravel you and the way he so easily made you feel loved. 

You felt yourself approach the edge so fast under his care, and your orgasm crested over you, like the crash of a wave taking you under. Your eyes widened and you gasped his name, and you felt Ignis stutter in his movements as you clenched around him and follow you with a soft groan of your own name against your lips.

You smiled as you heard your name fall from his lips as though in supplication. You held him against you for a moment, a slow contentment rising inside you, but it ended faster than you would have liked.

Tensing as he pulled out slowly, you finally let your eyes close at the feel of him dropping a kiss along your brow. You wanted to hold onto him, but he had already left the bed to pad into the bathroom for a washcloth.

You sat up as he returned, holding out your arm expectantly, but he only shook his head at you. 

“Let me take care of you,” he said, already easing you back on the bed and wiping the moisture from your body gently. He redid the buttons on your shirt that you had never actually fully taken off, dropping a sweet kiss to your cheek before he left the bed. 

When he returned to bed again with his sweats hung low on his hips, he gathered you into his arms, looking down from beside you.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly as his free hand drew soothing patterns along your flank.

You nodded in assent. “Thank you.”

“For you, my love, the world.”

He gave a soft kiss meant to be short, but you lifted your mouth to his and tangled a hand in his hair to keep him there.When you let him pull away, you sighed and laughed softly at the lopsided smile on his face, more reminiscent of a certain Sunshine Boy than the usual stoic Advisor.

“I’m going to see the psychiatrist I work with in the hospital,” you said, wishing that the smile would stay on his face a little longer.

“I’m glad for that. Your strength is admirable, always, but there is no shame in asking for help,” he paused to kiss the tip of your nose. “I would know.”

Well, there was a sobering thought.

You yawned, feeling safer than you had felt in months, and turned into him, hoping the nightmares wouldn’t return.

“Good night,” Ignis said, reaching to turn off the light.

You glanced up at him. “Call me ‘darling.’”

A soft smile graced his lips as he wrapped his arms around you, entwined his legs with yours, and brushed his lips against your ear. “Good night, darling.”

You were already half asleep, but you still heard the rest.“I love you.”

_I love you too, Ignis_.


End file.
